I am alone
by AmaraRae
Summary: About a 13 year old who lost everything. and has no one to help her. But then One Day She meets a certain Spirit of Winter. That seems to have a connection of sorts.
1. Chapter 1

` I am alone

**AN: New Story Tell Me what you all think and it was posted on here a long, long time ago back before the whole craze. **

I, Hope Hamilton, am alone. My mom is dead, my friends are no longer my friends, and I don`t know where my dad is. I am not completely alone. I have my younger sister who is 8 years old. Her name is Sophie. I take care of her, and no one knows we have no adult to take care of us. If anyone was to know about this, Sophie and I would be separated. Most likely, if we go to an orphanage the adopting parents will choose the younger one, not both. They won`t want a teenager.

I need someone to take care of Sophie because I can`t leave and come back. It is getting to be too hard. I am going to leave with Sophie once I turn 13. By then I will have saved $10,000 from my job and birthdays. I hope know one figures out that there is not a car in the driveway. My boss thinks I am sixteen years old. If anyone and I mean anyone found out that I am twelve year old girl, not sixteen, my sister Sophie and I will be separated forevermore. I will be thirteen in two days.

I know you are probably thinking how do I accomplish school well I do it online. It's the only that no kids my age can figure it out.. The reason why care so much of what my sister thinks of me is because I am her role model. No one really understands why Sophie means the world to me and no one ever will.

Oh no I must get going if not people will get curious why Sophie's babysitter hasn't picked her up yet. I grabbed my keys and mp3 play as I walked out the door to go pick up my sister. After I had locked the front door, I stuck my blue ear buds in my ears and started listening to a shuffle of song most of them were by Rascal Flatts. One of my favorite songs is I'm Moving on; song ever. Sophie's school was only about a mile or so away.

I passed by old houses that brought up many old memories, but I just kept listening to my favorite popized country band. When the school came into view I pulled one ear bud out and walked down the pathway past all the teachers cars and classroom doors, till I found Soph sitting on a brick wall reading a book while her strawberry blonde hair fell over her tanned face that had exactly ten freckles. Her eyes are a brilliant blue. Thank God Sophie and I look nothing alike. Instead of having Sophie blonde hair tan skin and blue eyes; I have auburn colored hair, pale skin and amber red eyes.

"Boo!" I shouted jumping in front of her.

"Hey, why did you do that?" she asked closing her book

"Because, it's fun scaring you," I said grabbing her backpack

"You didn't scare me! I just jumped, because I already saw you coming!" she shouted at me taking her bag from me.

"Yea, right," I said with a little sisterly sarcasm

"It's true," She stated

"On another note how was school today?" I asked her

"It was alright," she said with a smile

"What's my rule?" I asked her giving her a look before I continued walking.

"I need to be more descriptive then just one word answers," She said with some complaint in her voice.

"So I'm going to ask you again how was school today?" I asked her yet again

"Well, first off Miss Havert wasn't here today. Then the sub almost marked me absent just because she couldn't hear me or see me. And when I tried telling her that if we finished our work early Miss Havert lets us read or write or something but she wouldn't hear of it. So I just kept silent even during partner time because I was afraid of getting in trouble again. And Mary and I are half way done with our project. Also I have a little homework but not a lot," She said finishing her description of how her school day was.

"That's better. And you need to be little bit better at compensating alright?" I asked her. For a normal eight year old that word would confuse the heck out of them but not Sophie she knows so many big words.

"Kay, and Hope how was your day?" she asked once we crossed the street leading to our street.

"Oh my day well let's see; I cleaned the bathroom, living room. Did the laundry, went to class online, picked up both of our rooms and downloaded a few song for you," I told her

"You did! Yay thank you!" She said with a smile spreading across her small face.

"You're welcome you deserve it after getting an A+ on your test," I said as we walked up the driveway towards our front door.

I pushed the silver key into the lock, turned the key and when I heard the click of the door unlocking I removed the key. Once I had pushed the door open we entered our small home.

Sophie ran to her bedroom to put her bag in her room, so it didn't get in the way. When I looked at the clock on the microwave it said it was 3:58 already wow that was a long walk today.

"Hope! You really cleaned my room!" Sophie shouted

"Yea I did," I said walking down the hall to her bedroom

"Thanks it's great," she said happily

When I got to her room she was crouched by her book shelf putting away books and grabbing books for tomorrow. I leaned in her doorway shaking my head at my crazy little dedicated sister. It just amazed how much she does to make my life easier.

"Soph, what do you want for dinner?" I asked her

"Uhh, I don't know right now. I'm not really all that hungry," she said walking over to her bed

"That's fine," I said walking across the hall to my bedroom. Sophie always liked a little time to rest after school before he did some more of that god ole' sisterly bonding.

I opened my door and walked into my room leaving the lights off, but I turned on the fan full speed hey there's absolutely nothing wrong with a cold room. Am I right?

**Author's note: hope all of my fans liked the first chapter of my real first fanfiction! Jack will be here soon I promise**

**So do what you usually do READ & REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: NOT ACTUAL UPDATE ONLY WAY I COULD GET FANFICTION TO RECGONIZE MY STORY WHICH HAS BEEN HERE FOR LIKE EVER. LIKE A LITTLE MORE THAN TWO YEARS BUT STUPID FANFICTION DOESN'T EVEN RECGONIZE THE REST OF MY STORY ALONG WITH THE LITTLE FACT THAT I LOST ALL PREVIOUS CHAPTERS BUT HAVE RECENTLY HAD A BRAIN BURST. SO THIS STORY WILL BE CONTINUED BUT IT'S IN LINE! BUT IF IT GETS ENOUGH REVIEWS THEN YAY!**


End file.
